


The "Bad Boy" & The "Brain"

by Kareyllma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Jean Kirstein, High School, M/M, Nerd Marco Bott, Student Jean Kirstein, Student Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kareyllma/pseuds/Kareyllma
Summary: High School Au: Bad boy Jean and goody two shoes Marco, enjoying high school and hooking up, to the horror/amusement/confusion of their friends
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	The "Bad Boy" & The "Brain"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missazrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missazrael/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hi Missazrael! I was your secret santa! I was originally going to draw 2 more drawings of Marco suprising Jean and going for a kiss but I unfortunately couldn't finish them in time. I hope you enjoy thİs suprised Marco and flirty Jean regardless :) This au is so lovely and it was so fun to draw! Have a wonderful dayy! <3
> 
> I will post this on my Tumblr and Instagram "Kareyllma" after <3


End file.
